


The Perks of Dating a Punk

by KarenHardy (PhoenixSR)



Series: Hardy Three Mysteries [9]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, pastel and punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSR/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Karen Hardy loves her punk rock girlfriend, but being rather bright herself, there are some things that come with her.





	The Perks of Dating a Punk

“Ms. Prito and Ms. Hardy, this is not an art class. I would like it if you would stop doodling on each other’s papers.” The teacher called the two girls.

Mia and Karen looked up and then at each other.  
“Sorry, what, sir?” Karen asked.

“Your papers. Ms. Prito’s are covered in flowers and yours in calligraphy and graffiti.” The teacher explained. “While I think it’s well done, girls, I will have to start docking points if it continues.”

“Yes sir.” They nodded.

After class, as they walked toward the cafeteria, Mia fell into step beside Karen and smiled, slipping an arm around the other girl’s waist.  
“So, Mr. Mason thinks the flowers are yours.” She said to her girlfriend.

“Next time, just tell him you’re designing your future tattoo.” Karen said. “I don’t want people to think I have any drawing skills outside of graffiti writing.”  
Mia laughed.

“Hmm, but that would ruin the fun, baby.”

“I am not a baby.” Karen groused.

“You’re  _ my _ baby.” Mia teased.

“Shut up.”

* * *

In the humble opinion of one teenaged bisexual female with a girlfriend, women are superb kissers. Except when-

“Mia Liviana Prito, do you have a  _ tongue piercing _ ?!” Karen asked, pulling back.

Mia snickered.

“Is that what it took you to notice? It’s been there almost three weeks,” She said.

“Jeez.”

“Want me to take it out?”

“No..?” Karen admitted, embarrassed.

“Okay then.”

* * *

“So pretty girl, back for more?” Mia teased, hand on Karen’s shoulder, pinning her to the wall. Of course Karen could get free if she wanted to, her raven haired girlfriend wasn’t pushing that hard and the brunette herself had been in many a worse scenario, but she liked the way power looked on Mia. It was outrageously attractive.

“Maybe.” She replied. “Maybe I find an allurance to the dark, storm cloud.”

Mia smirked. It was a god awful make a girl weak in the knees smirk and the raven knew it. 

“So what do you want from me, sweetheart?” Mia asked, her tone low. She leaned in close.

“Hey punk, leave that girl alone!” A voice called.

Mia pulled back and looked over at a boy walking towards them.

“What do you want?” She growled. “What we do is  _ none _ of your business.”

“I’m not letting you bully this girl.” He said firmly.

“Bully?!” Karen coughed. “She’s not bullying me!”

“Then what’s that bruise?” The boy pointed to a patch of discolored skin not quite covered by her shirt.

She blushed scarlet.

“That’s a hickey, dumbshit.” Mia snorted. “She’s my  _ girlfriend _ .”

The boy flushed red and turned around slowly, walking away. Karen smacked Mia’s arm.

“Mi!” She squeaked, face tomato colored.

“What?”


End file.
